


Malfoy家小段子

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa





	1. Chapter 1

杜撰Malfoy家的生活日常01

“你是怎么认识爸爸的？”坐在她膝上，世界最可爱的小蝎子问这么她。  
“嗯……”Astoria想了一想，“在我很小很小的时候，你爸爸就很出名了呢。是个每天都会去跟‘大难不死’的名人吵架的校园名人，其频率高到大家以为这是他想出风头的一种方式。”  
“嗯哼。”Astoria听到清嗓子的声音，回头一看，自己的丈夫站在门厅，脸色微红地瞪着她。“比不过你吧，因为发觉不能随心所欲改变头发颜色而在变形课上嚎啕大哭的Greengrass小小姐。”  
“啊哈，是啊，可那明明就是我认真学习变形课的理由。”Astoria摇摇头，对Scorpius施了个漂浮咒。Scorpius摇摇晃晃地飞向自己的父亲。  
“那么希望这些麻瓜用品能弥补你不是先天阿尼玛格斯的遗憾。”Draco稳稳接过儿子，笑着吻上走过来迎接他的妻子的脸颊。


	2. Chapter 2

杜撰Malfoy家的生活日常02

三月末的时候，天气还是很阴冷，河边的水仙花疯长，山谷弥漫着香气。  
每当太阳从云层里露出一丝光芒，Scorpius就拉着他的家人出去野餐。他蹦着跳着走在前边，想在妈妈说出提醒的话语前找到风景最好的位置。  
Scorpius两手抓着果酱面包，看见妈妈在给大家倒茶，爷爷在训完爸爸后去河边为奶奶采了把水仙花。  
如果下午能收到婆婆给的糖果就完美了，他愉快地想。


	3. Chapter 3

杜撰Malfoy家的生活日常03

cp是德亚！！！！德亚注意！！  
——————

Astoria躺在床上想了又想，还是决定问问头脑比较好的丈夫：“你说，怎样才能追到喜欢的人？”

Draco吓得书都掉了下来，下午才送到的《唱唱反调》合订本，砸到了肚子。

“Scorp说他有喜欢的女孩子了。”

“好……吧……”Draco有些困惑，“他明明才十一岁……”

“对象是Granger-Weasley。”她说完忍不住笑了出来，意料之中看到她亲爱的丈夫露出仿佛被人打了一拳的表情。

“你以前为什么会喜欢Parkinson？”她撑着头望着他。

Draco盯着她看，这种时候他总弄不懂她，她那种不介意的态度让他介意。

她总是这样，像女人一样玩弄他又像女孩一样戏弄他。

“大概因为她关心我维护我吧。”Draco决定把书捞起来继续看。

“那你现在为什么喜欢我？”

“大概因为我关心你想维护你吧。”他头也不抬地回答。

瞧瞧他那不可一世的样子，Astoria嗤嗤地笑了起来。

明天要怎么告诉小蝎子，追喜欢的人没有什么技巧捷径，因为有一千种人喜欢你的一千种样子。对的人不需要你刻意的转变，只要在对的时间点相遇。

“我不讨厌你以前的高傲，但却爱极了现在的你尝试不再高傲的样子。”她去拉他的手，满意地看见他的耳朵红了起来。


End file.
